


Day off

by PirateTucker



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Based off some fan art, Cute, Fluff, M/M, just cause it's super cute, resting day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateTucker/pseuds/PirateTucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili take advantage of the day off after a tiring week. Bilbo soons finds them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day off

**Author's Note:**

> http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/48481043575
> 
> I based this fanfic off of Kaciart's beautiful art. This just caught my eye and I decided to write a small ficlet. =]

The past week had been awful, the weather was dreadful. Constant rain with only small intervals in between the downpour. Even Thorin's drive to reach Erebor was starting to wear thin. Gandalf finally spoke up, "Perhaps we should find shelter for a few days, give ourselves some time to recover."

A few let out sighs of relief being glad that none of them had to bring up the idea themselves. They watched Thorin closely waiting for his response, "I agree, let's split up and look for shelter." At this you could almost see a few of the

The group split in half and they all looked around the surrounding area, thankfully one of the groups had found a cave that was safe and empty. They made sure to have a complete search of the place before they settled in. Once everything was considered safe, they made camp and Bombur got right to cooking dinner, everyone rolled out their bed rolls and laid out relaxing and goofing off. It was a peaceful night and they were finally able to warm up and dry off.

The Next day the sun had finally come out and their clothes were finally drying, thankfully no one developed a cold and a lot of them decided to walk around the area and explore, Fili and Kili were out of the cave almost instantly after they ate breakfast.

A bit after Lunch Bilbo finally decided to stretch his own legs and walked around admiring the flowers in the surrounding area, until he came across a pile of dwarves in the meadow. "Fili...? Kili?" Bilbo called out but they didn't respond. When he came up closer he realized that they were asleep. Fili had flowers braided into his hair and Kili was collapsed ontop of him. They looked so comfortable and happy. Bilbo stood there for a while smiling, until he felt a hand place on his shoulder causing him to jump. For once someone snuck up on him, "There you are, What are you looking at?"

Bilbo looked up at him "A-Ah! W-well...," Bilbo looked over to the two sleeping dwarves and Thorin followed his gaze.

Thorin smiled and shook his head, "What am I to do with them?" he chuckled and watched the two with Bilbo for a bit before asking, "Do you think Fili fell asleep and Kili put flowers in his hair as retaliation?"

"I'm going to say that's a good assumption," Bilbo smiled softly up at Thorin.

"It's time for dinner, but I would hate to wake them," Thorin looked down at the hobbit, and removed his hand crossing his arms.

"I think they would be offended if you didn't wake them for dinner, since they already missed lunch," Bilbo shrugged.

"Good point," Thorin went over and kneeled beside the two resting a hand on either of their shoulders and softly whispering to them. Bilbo couldn't help but grin watching the Uncle and his two nephews interact. When the company wasn't around, it was like those three were in their own world, a small happy family.

Fili yawned loudly while Kili only buried his face into Fili's chest probably whining about wanting more sleep, or how comfortable he was. Soon they were both standing with their uncles help while Thorin gave them fond smiles. He would teasingly ruffle their hair and lead them on their way back to the cave.

"Mr. Boggins, when did you get here?" Kili asked smiling wrapping a heavy arm around his shoulders. Bilbo almost collapsed under the Dwarf's weight, but found his balance easily.

"Wha-?! Kili! Why are there flowers in my hair?!" Fili demanded as Bofur gave them both a quizzical look. Someone finally told him that he was bearing the most lovely of flower crowns.

"You fell asleep so fast brother, I felt that it was only proper I do some sort of prank," Kili only gave a shy smile, "at least it didn't involve ink~"

Bilbo could only laugh as he and Thorin shared a knowing look.


End file.
